Zombies
In the Raze series, the Zombies are hard-to-kill allies/enemies of the Alien Race. 'Human Perspective' The "zombie race" emerges after the Aliens (in the Alien campaign) find a curious box on a human vessel. The box is protected by a beserker virus which kills most of the Aliens sent to study the box, but the survivor (you) returns with the hard earned prize. Soon, it is discovered that the box contains a virus which has the potential to kill and reanimate living organisms into "brain munching" fighting machines; the Aliens decide to release the virus into zones all over Earth, creating a new problem for the Raze Task Force. Most zombies (excluding your former teammates) wear civilian clothes, showing that either the Aliens only targeted civilian targets, or the military took instant action and moved all their forces away from infected zones. In combat, zombies are relentless. Possessing no sense of self-preservation, zombies will rush headlong into battle regardless of their weapon or the weapons of their foes. Zombies lack accuracy, ammo control, and strategy, but they make up for this as cannon fodder, due to the fact that zombies take many bullets to kill (ex. 2-3 rocket shots to kill a zombie, 1 rocket shot to kill a normal human/alien). But, in Raze 2, it is revealed that the military has created technology to deal with zombies in the form of bonelike armor and flamethrowers. Even after the events of Raze and Raze 2, the zombie virus still roams the Earth, infecting every hapless individual in its path. 'Alien Perspective' While it cost the Aliens many soldiers to procure the zombie virus, they were eventually able to release it throughout the Earth and various outer space facilities. At first, the zombies were semi-allied to the Aliens as unpredictable allies, at times assisting the Aliens in combat, or fighting against them. Despite this fact, no Alien zombies are seen in both games, either due to their strict quarantine procedures, or the opinion that Aliens are immune to the virus. Either way, the zombie virus represents a great boost in military cannon fodder for the Aliens, but not enough to win the war. In Raze 2, the zombies have forgotten their allegiance to the Aliens, forcing the Alien race to send one of their top soldiers to reforge the alliance. This process was extremely dangerous, and required a human brain. Afterwards, the zombies fought again against humanity, but their efforts were in vain. In the aftermath of the war, scores of zombies are still left, roaming the abandoned shells of cities and homes. 'Details of Infection' As seen by the human/alien military personnel, the zombie virus most likely starts in the brain, and begins a rapid yet unspecified process of killing the host and reanimating the body. All victims of the zombie virus appear to be in advanced stages of decomposition, but it is unknown if this is a sign of rapid decay or a sign that the virus takes a long time to reanimate a corpse. All zombies possess no intelligence or memory of their former lives. Zombies still possess enough cognitive thought that they can wield regular weapons (even if they had no training prior to infection) and recognise those in control. The infection reawakens the regions of the brain related to violence, weaponry, and motor control. The virus also creates a craving for flesh (brains, specifically. All zombies possess a religious reverence for human brains, and a person who has control of said brain can control the zombies. Trivia *The Raze Soldier is apparently the only case of a zombie still possessing their intelligence, memory, and all other mental functions, as well as receiving a boost to their vitality. Likewise, Sgt. Johnson is the only human known to have been "cured" from zombification. *Since most facets of Raze relate to Halo, it is safe to say that the zombies are, in some ways, related to the Flood, a voracious hive-mind species in Halo that only desires to absorb every living organism in the universe. *Brains may be a subconscious religion among zombies. *Zombies with military experience may prove more dangerous than regular zombies. *It is safe to say that a simple scratch or bite from a zombie will not spread the virus. Only the virus itself can. *There is no known knowledge of what form the virus usually takes, and there is no knowledge of how the virus reanimates a host.